


The Crystal Sides

by Raven_shadow57



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voltron, Corrupted Gems, Crystal Gems, Emosi, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), I don't know what else to add, Inspired by Steven Universe, Just read, Magic, Sander Sides as Gems, Tags Are Hard, Virgil Sanders is half-human, Voltron au, it will make sense, kind of, with magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_shadow57/pseuds/Raven_shadow57
Summary: Four teenagers join a crystal prince and his advisor in trying to end a galactic war caused by sentient gems.Yeah, things will get a little weird.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Logan, Patton, and Roman and they're about to start their adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!  
> Welcome to all! I'm glad there are people interested in the weird works my brain creates. "^^
> 
> So this story is inspired by VLD, as well as containing some Steven Universe elements. I'm kind of excited to see where this story will go.  
> Also, the title is kind of a work in progress, so it might change in the future. If you would like to give ideas, you can leave it in the comments and I would love to consider them. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't know what else to say, so just go ahead and start reading, I guess. ^-^

Three young men walked dejectedly down the pristine halls of their school, each wearing different forms of discouragement on their face. 

“I still think you could have done a little more than that last spell, Logan,” the teen walking in the middle commented. The tallest of the three barely deigned his shorter companion a glance. 

“No, no I could not Roman, because you insisted I cast a spell to enhance your strength despite the fact that I told you strength would not help us in this endeavor. Patton even offered his help instead since you were so insistent but, alas, nothing can get through your inhumanly thick skull. Figuratively, because the javelin of our opponent certainly could have if this exercise had not been a simulation.”

“Ugh, whatever nerd,” Roman responded in disgust at the show of logic. “You’re just mad my sword was stronger than your little contraptions.”

“Falsehood!” Logan exclaimed, startling the two others, and everyone else in the hall, with his rare show of emotion. “My contraptions could have done the job faster than your crude sword if you hadn’t barged through them like a hobbled bull!”

Before Roman could fire an indignant retort, their shortest companion, Patton, stepped in between the two with a nervous laugh. “Okayyyy, guys, I think we can all agree that there are some things we could have done better, so let's not blame each other, yeah? I’m positive we’ll do better next time if we just work harder.”

“You’re right, Patton. But I just wish we could finally pass this test! It’s the only thing that stands between us and our grand adventure out in the great unknown,” Roman said wistfully. 

“Actually, there are also the quarterly exams, final exams, the many other simulations, quizzes and other assignments still left in the second half of this semester before we are given the opportunity to leave on a chaperoned expedition. That is without mentioning how much more we still need to accomplish to be able to graduate,” Logan pointed out. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Yes, thank you, Logan, for that enlightening information,” he said sarcastically. 

“Of course,” Logan replied, seemingly oblivious, but Roman catches the mischievous gleam in his eye. 

“You guys are just like cats and dogs….in the way that both of you are so cute and lovable,” Patton gushed, effectively diffusing yet another possible argument. 

“Thank you Patton. It feels nice to be appreciated. I am also handsome, hot, beautiful, brave, strong-”

“While I do not see how I can be ‘cute’ I certainly appreciate the sentiment. Although I thought you were referring to how Roman and I argue when you started that statement.”

“Ooh, that would work too! Thanks Logan!”

“Well, my dear companions, I will depart from you here to embark on a journey to the cafeteria,” Roman declared dramatically. “I hear they just got a new shipment of the good protein bars,” he added with a smile. 

Patton gasped. “Those run out so quick! Oh, do you think they might have a new batch of baking supplies?! I never get there in time to claim anything.”

“We’ll get some this time!”

“Get me some more instant coffee packets, please. I am running low on those,” Logan added. 

“Of course, Lo! What are you gonna do right now?”, Patton asked when Logan turned to head the opposite way from the other two. 

“I have some unfinished research I would like to check up on,” Logan replied shortly, then left his two friends. 

“Oh. Okay,” Patton said, confused at the little information the usually enthusiastic Logan revealed then. Well, enthusiastic when it came to his experiments and research. 

“Don’t worry, Pat. He’s probably just doing some boring test on plants or something,” Roman assured his caring friend. “We can go check on him later. Right now we have a goal to accomplish.”

“Right! Onward to the cafeteria.”

/////////

A few hours later, Roman and Patton ran through the halls again, their mission successfully accomplished. The two teenagers laughed as they ran, dodging a few hastily fired spells and even weapons thrown to try and stop them. The students at this school would do anything to claim the first serves of new shipments. Otherwise they’d be stuck eating not-so-tasty food later. 

“Okay, I think we lost them,” Roman panted as the two rounded a corner at full speed. 

“Whew! I’d always known it was worth dying for a cookie, but wow!” Patton excalimed jokingly. “I guess that’s why Logan says ‘figuratively.’”

“Speaking of, let’s head over to his room now. We have to deliver his coffee and found out what he was doing earlier,” Roman suggested. 

“Okay. Let’s go”

Of they went again, this time at a much saner pace. Logan’s room was on the far left side of the school building on the second floor. That area was specially reserved for students who needed extra room for animals, materials, and other equipment such as what Logan owned. Of course, the extra room also meant more money, but Logan has never had a problem in that department. 

“Yo, Logan! Open up!” Roman knocked on the wooden door. After a few seconds, Patton tried again. 

“Logan? It’s Roman and Patton. Would you mind opening the door please?” Still nothing. “We have your coffee?”

“Wow, he must really be head-deep in whatever he’s working on,” Roman commented in wonder when the door didn’t slam open at the last statement. “Let’s just go in, I guess,” he shrugged. 

“We can’t just barge in uninvited!” Patton exclaimed. He smiled apologetically when some students entering their own rooms around them shushed him. 

“Well, he did tell us to bring him his coffee and we can’t just leave out here. You know how these ‘extra-space’ students are. They’re all sleep deprived.”

“...Fine. But if he wants us to leave, we leave.”

Roman nodded, so Patton stepped forward and let his hand rest on the wooden door. He felt around the center until he found the barely discernible groove of the small panel he had to push in. He pressed his hand down on the panel, then tapped his fingers in a pattern. The wood his fingers had touched began to glow green, before it was quickly stopped by Patton’s tap on the doorknob’s underside and lock.

“I still don’t understand what’s so important of Logan’s trinkets that there has to be such a complex lock. I heard Logan even had to take a class on designing security systems,” Roman said as they entered the door that had finally swung open for them. 

“Well, they are pretty useful. And unique. Just think how mad you get when people steal your win or a move you’ve been practicing for a while,” Patton explained as the two maneuvered their way around the tables and machines in the dark room. 

“Hmm, I guess I see your point.” Roman suddenly tripped behind Patton. “Couldn’t he be a little more organized with his inventions though? I thought he was all about that.”

“You can’t control the genius!” Patton exclaimed quietly. “Oh, i think he’s back there,” Patton suddenly pointed out, catching sight of light coming out from the small room in the corner that was Logan’s smaller research area. 

The two walked up to the small room and spotted their genius friend hunched over three different screens and a keyboard, his back to them. Large headphones covered his ears, explaining why he hadn’t heard anything, and his fingers seemed to fly across the keyboard, recording whatever the fluctuating graphs on his screens meant. 

“Um, Logan?” Patton questioned softly, cautiously stepping forward and tapping Logan’s shoulder. 

Immediately, several pens, tools, and other small metal machines and parts were flying in the direction of the two intruders. Roman and Patton shrieked, dropping to the ground to evade the deadly projectiles. They gripped the ground for dear life, waiting for either the clattering of missed projectiles next to them or the pain of one of the objects hitting their targets. Instead they only heard a tired sigh. 

“Oh, it’s only you two.” Roman and Patton flinched again as still floating objects dropped to the ground after Logan’s words. 

“What the hell, man?!” Roman exclaimed, jumping to his feet with newfound courage. 

“This should teach you both not to bother me when I’m concentrated,” Logan quipped. “Perhaps next time I won’t let you both unscathed.”

“Sorry Logan,” Patton apologized, since Roman was still fuming silently next to him. “We just wanted to bring you back your coffee and see how you were doing. Everything was dark and only this room was lit so we came to check on you.”

“Well, as you can see, I am doing just fine. Thank you for bringing me my coffee. Now, if you would excuse me, I need to get back to what I was doing and I would appreciate it if I were alone,” Logan responded, grateful but still impatient. 

“Uh, I think not, Mr. gloomy gus teacher. You almost impaled us with pens over whatever you’re doing and I would like to know why. What about this research is so important you felt it necessary to threaten my absolutely even more important life?” Roman stood in front of Logan with crossed arms and a stubborn expression. 

“I do not see why I should have to answer-”

“We won’t give you your coffee!”

Logan and Roman both looked at Patton in surprise. 

“Well, I’m curious too and I know you want your coffee so… This is how bargaining works right?” Patton asked tentatively, still holding up the coffee packets he had raised during his sudden exclamation. 

“Yes! Yes, my dear dad friend! This is how bargaining works! So, what do you say Logan?” Roman stared at said friend triumphantly. 

“I did not expect this from someone such as yourself, Patton, but I suppose the right circumstances can bring out new areas of a person’s personality,” Logan said. Then with a sigh he said, “very well, I will show you what I have been working on.”

Roman and Patton shared an excited grin and quickly moved closer to Logan’s chair. Logan shook his head endearingly and began to type again. 

“Okay, so a little more than a month back I picked up some strange readings as I was trying to find a way to pick up life force energy. It was just a small side project at the time. Anyway, the readings were unlike any I have seen. At first I thought it was some type of magic, since I couldn’t actually believe my machines could actually be working. However the readings kept consistent and it did not match any type of magic readings characteristics, so it could not even be some unknown magic. I began to study more in depth about life forces and how that type of energy could hypothetically manifest or be picked up and a lot things began to match up with what I had. I have been able to figure out that there are three of these strange life forces. The first two have the stablest readings, except some disappearances here and there. I have also been able to figure out from those two that one is farther from here than the other, but still strong enough to be picked up by my sensors which is why I know it must be stable. The forces also seem to be stationary. Now, the third reading is the trickiest. I first recorded a reading of this one a few days after the other two appeared on my sensors, but it vanished after a few minutes. It’s kept doing that over the past few weeks: appearing at random points for random intervals of time, and then disappearing just the same. The one thing I know for sure of this third force is that it is not stationary, unlike its counterparts. It seems to stay near the farthest of the two forces.”

“Do you know what these life forces could be?”, Patton asked quietly when Logan finished. 

“No. So far, all these three forces do not match any life force known on this planet. It could mean these are alien species or just undiscovered species. I do know that all three of these forces share enough characteristics that they are potentially part of the same species, meaning we are only talking about one type of creature,” Logan answered. 

“Well, that makes things easier, right? If we can find just one of these...things and bring down, we can do it to all of them!” Roman said with absolute confidence. “So, our nerdy friend, where is the closest of these creatures?”

“I don’t know yet. The readings I’ve gotten have not been enough to accurately pinpoint each of their locations. I have only been able to narrow down the area of one to around 3 miles around the school, and that is a very large area to cover,” Logan told them, pushing up his glasses with a sigh and then continuing his typing. 

“So what will we do?”, Patton asked. 

“You will do nothing,” Logan said, the tone of finality clear in his voice. “You were not even supposed to know about this, but since you do now then you will do nothing in relation to them except keep your mouths shut so no one else at this school finds out about this as well.”

“Rude,” Roman scoffed indignantly. 

“No.” Logan looked away from his screen and at a frowning Roman. “Just blunt and, quite frankly, necessary. I do not want any more distractions.”

“Guys…?”

“Ugh. You always think you’re above everyone else, you glorified geek! All everyone else seems to be to you is a bother!”, Roman retorted angrily. 

“That’s because they are. They cannot help me achieve my goals and only get in my way, therefore they are a bother,” Logan snipped back. 

“Guys.”

“Well, then maybe you should just leave our team, since you’re so bothered! We would probably do a lot better without an arrogant, know-it-all, uh, turd… drama turd!”

“Perhaps I will leave,” Logan stated calmly, ignoring Roman’s ‘insult’ completely. “After all, it seems our team always fails because of you.”

“Guys! Could you stop ignoring me?” Roman and Logan both turned their glowers on a frowning Patton. “Thank you,” he continued. “Now what I was trying to say was, do these changing lines mean anything?”

Logan frowned and turned his attention back to the screens. His two friends looked over his shoulders. 

“It does…”, Logan gasped. “This is perfect. It is just what I need to find the location of one of these forces,” he told them, excitement clear on his face as he faced them slowly.

“Yes! Adventure here we come!” Roman exclaimed. Patton bounced with joy. 

“Okay, I just need to run these readings through some programs and we should have the location ready, or at least significantly narrowed, in a few minutes. Patton, I’ll need you to fetch me some things, and Roman, start packing whatever we might need for our expedition,” Logan instructed. 

“Right!”

“You got it, teach!”

Roman traveled back and forth from Logan’s room to the cafeteria to his and Patton’s rooms, collecting some supplies. Patton was indeed kept busy for the next few minutes, running around Logan’s room and fetching him small tools and parts so Logan could efficiently improve his machines so they could better pick up the alien energy. Logan himself could barely keep up with his own mind as he rushed from machines to computers to his laptop as he recorded, analyzed, and processed all the readings into information they could use. 

Finally, after almost half an hour, Logan collapsed on his room’s sofa, where Roman and Patton already sat. 

“We got it, friends,” Logan announced, opening his laptop and showing his companions the long-awaited results. 

The other two whooped in joy, jumping up to high-five each other. 

“So, do we head out right now?,” Patton asked after he had calmed down. 

“Seeing how we are tracking the position of this force by its unnaturally high readings, yes, I would recommend we start traveling now,” Logan affirmed. 

“Well then team, let’s head out!” Roman grabbed his bag and sword and began to head to the door. However, right as he reached the door alarms suddenly began to blare. The three froze, watching the flashing red lights reaching under the room's door in confusion. 

“Um, what’s happening?” Patton panicked, looking at his friends for answers. 

“I am unsure,” Logan answered slowly. He began to type on his computer. 

“Well, the door seems to have been locked, so I’m guessing this is a red alert lockdown,” Roman informed them, leaving the doorknob he’d just been testing to stand next to Patton. 

“You are correct, Roman,” Logan agreed, still typing rapidly on his computer. “Now if I could just...aha. It says the red alert lockdown has been implemented for ‘containment purposes’”.

“What does that mean?” Patton asked. 

“It means they want no one out of school premises for some reason,” Logan replied suspiciously. 

“Hmm. Oddly convenient and coincidental, seeing as we were about to go on an interesting quest,” Roman said, obviously sharing in Logan’s suspicions. 

“Normally, I would say Roman was looking into this too much, but at the moment I am having similar thoughts,” Logan affirmed. 

“Wait, you guys think the school has something to do with these weird life forces?”, Patton questioned. 

“Yes. The one time the readings spike, the school implements a red alert lockdown, something that is specifically reserved for smoking out enemy infiltrators, of which there is no evidence. I know. ”

“So, what do we do?”

“Well, of course we’re still going out. A warrior never abandons his quest! Right, teach?”

Logan nodded. “Finding a way past the school’s lockdown protocols is not a problem, and we have all been training to sneak past foes, so that part should not prove to be a challenge either.”

“But what if the school is only trying to protect us? Maybe these new lives are dangerous?” Patton hesitated.

“That is a possibility. However, if that were the case it would have made more sense to increase campus security against outside intruders. This seems more like they are trying to hide something,” Logan argued. 

“Come on, Pat. You know we can take down anything if we work together, right? I’m one of the best fighters, Logan is super smart and can use both spells and his handy-dandy machines, and you’re an amazing cleric! We can handle some random alien creature,” Roman assured Patton, trying to motivate his shorter companion. 

“I guess, but I’m still not too sure if this is right,” Patton said hesitantly. 

“Well, it would be best if you decided sooner rather than later, Patton, because the longer we dally the less are our possibilities of finding this thing and getting back without trouble,” Logan told him as he turned off his computer. He grabbed his bag from the sofa, picked up a small device, and moved to the door. The other two watched expectantly as he tapped on the small device. A few seconds later, the door swung open when Logan pushed it. 

“So, shall we go?”

Roman grinned and followed Logan confidently. Patton hesitated a few more seconds before shrugging and quickly running after his two friends. 

Navigating the hallways of their school and getting past campus security systems undetected would be the simplest part of their quest because once off campus they would be in a forest filled with mysteries of the night and the looming unknown. 

That’s where the real adventure began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end our first chapter! 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it and is willing to come back for the next chapter "^-^
> 
> Also, don't forget to leave a kudos and maybe even a comment if you did like it. I'd like to know what you think.
> 
> Anyhow, take care and stay safe, everyone!  
> Till next time! Goodbye~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover someone new and someone old. Also, they hack into a kind-of government facility and escape on a giant spider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with the second chapter! ٩( ^ᴗ^ )۶
> 
> I don't really know what to say, so I'm just gonna let you all go ahead and read. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Whew. Well, that was a lot more exciting than I expected. I thought that last line of guards would catch us for sure,” Roman panted, jumping over a row of bushes after Logan. Here under the cover of the forest now, the group could feel more of the chilliness of the fall-night breeze. Patton followed after the fighter and crouched close next to Roman as Logan pulled out his laptop. 

“We are fortunate they did not. Even so, we will have to hurry to our destination in case those guards report their suspicions,” Logan warned them. He finished typing onto his computer, then picked up the small device he still carried and tapped away on that instead. 

“Okay,” he said after a few seconds. “I’ve connected this device to my laptop and all other devices back at my room just in case anything happens. I will also have access to all information I may need.” Logan slipped the laptop back into his bag and stood up. “Let us get going then.”

Patton nodded, as did Roman, and the group started moving through the darkened forest again, being as silent as possible as they walked over dried, fallen foliage. Roman took the lead, following another small machine Logan had pulled out of his bag, to protect the other two from any danger that could pop up from the darkness between the trees around them. Patton took up the rear most of the time, keeping an eye out for dangers from behind since Logan’s robot had night vision up front. Logan stayed in the middle, concentrating mostly on the readings being transmitted to his handheld device. Sometime during their walk, Patton used a spell to make them all faster when Logan announced the spikes in the readings were starting to decrease. Besides that, however, nothing else happened on their journey and soon the trio reached a clearing near their destination. 

“Is this it?” Roman asked as he stepped out of the forest after Logan’s little robot. 

“Yes, it seems we have arrived,” Logan confirmed. He walked up to his robot, which had stopped in front of Roman, and tapped the top of it. It folded into itself with a few mechanical clicks and turned into a palm-size cube. Logan picked it up and put it back into his bag. 

“It’s kind of quiet, don’t you think?” Patton pointed out from behind them. “And isn’t this the ruins of some old monument?”

The other two looked out again and noticed for the first time they were standing on stone. In front of them, under the moonlight, lay towering mounds of a great fallen building. Fallen walls, collapsed pillars, and broken roofs were unidentifiable in the combined pile of rubble left by what had caused the large cracks crisscrossing the stone ground of the clearing. And, just as Patton had mentioned, only the whistle of the wind through the ruins and rustle of the trees behind them could be heard. 

“Maybe they’re using the ruins as a cover and, like, the animals and everything has gotten spooked,” Roman suggested, but he sounded unsettled. 

“Or perhaps there is something we can’t see,” Logan said. He picked up a large rock next to him and threw it further into the clearing. Not a second after touching the ground, the telltale spark of electricity rose from the ground to meet it. The trio watched as the electricity continued for a good 15 seconds. When it stopped, the rock was left blackened. 

Patton and Roman gulped. “That doesn’t look good,” Patton commented nervously. 

“It does not. Neither does it feel good.” Logan began to tap on his hand-held device. 

“Okay, so I can override the security controls so we can walk right in with fewer problems,” Logan informed them. “However, I need to get closer to connect to the facilities connection.”

“But the electricity!”

“I know Patton. I just need to know where the boundaries of this security system are, then I can get around it.”

Roman and Patton watched nervously as Logan stepped further into the clearing. They almost ran to him when he hissed in pain, but Logan just waved them away as he pulled his foot back. There, he knelt on the ground and placed his device on the floor. A green light sprung out and shined over the clearing as far as they could see, circled the area, then turned off. 

“Okay, there’s a closer point on the left side of the clearing,” Logan said as he stood up with his tech. “Roman, you’re gonna help me reach as far as I can there. Patton, protect us from electric damage as much as you can. We shouldn’t come into too much contact with it, but it is a precaution we must take.”

Patton and Roman nodded and the trio set off to the left side of the clearing. Once there, Logan stepped further and further into the clearing, constantly checking his device. Then he called Roman to hold him as he leaned forward as far as he could. Patton stood ready with his own spells to help heal any damage from the electricity. 

However, as Logan hacked through each security level of the facility he suddenly noticed something change. He rechecked the area he’d currently been going through and began to notice some anomalies. It seemed like the facility's power source was shutting down. Everything, including water, lights, ventilation systems, and even security systems. 

“Guys, we have to move now,” Logan told the others. His sudden shift in weight caused Roman to lose his grip on the back of his shirt and both almost shrieked when Logan stepped further into the clearing to maintain his balance. The worry turned into surprise in a second when nothing happened to their friend. 

“Did you disable the security systems?” Patton asked as Logan rushed past to grab his bag. 

“No, it seems someone else has,” he told them. Logan pulled a small scanner out of his bag and plugged it into his hand-held device. “We’ll use this opportunity whoever is in there has left us. However, I don’t know how long the power system will be out, so we have to move fast. Come one.”

The group slung their bags over their shoulders and then began sprinting towards the ruins. Logan took the lead, guiding them to the hidden entrance of the facility under a makeshift arch of rubble. With the additional scanner on his device, Logan was able to map out the hallways around them as they began to walk through the dark facility. He was also able to pick up heat signatures and able to avoid unwanted attention. Patton followed closely behind, leading Roman who could barely see ahead of him. 

After what felt like ages, walking silently through the shifting darkness, Logan finally announced their destination was up ahead. 

“Woah….” Patton and Roman walked into the huge, domed, underground room slowly, awe clear on their faces with what they encountered. Even Logan was moved. 

While the room had absolutely nothing that would garner attention, the large, glass tube in the center of the room did. 

Inside the tube was a glowing, ever-shifting essence that bathed the three kids and the room in warm, rosemary pink. What made the scene even more awe-striking was the large, iridescent jewel that hung in the center of the shifting glow. 

“What is that…?” Patton asked, still mesmerized by the beautiful light. 

“It seems this is the source of the life force,” Logan informed them, checking his device to see that the readings on it matched the new ones being caught at the moment. 

“That’s alive?” Roman walked forward cautiously, yet as if pulled by the alluring glow, and the other two couldn’t help but follow closely behind. 

“It seems like the goal of whoever disabled the power grid of the facility is also this...thing,” Logan noted halfway to the tube, able to see now that the machines around the tube, and the tube itself, seemed to run on electricity. “The question now is where are they…?”

Suddenly, the hum of the machines around them came to an abrupt halt. Then the soft pink glow began to diminish and the group noticed that the liquid in the tube seemed to be decreasing. 

“What’s happening?” Patton asked nervously, stepping closer to them as the light slowly diminished in the room. Logan smacked his device, which seemed to be getting interfered with something. In front of them, the glowing liquid in the tube had decreased to half of what it was and continued to decrease at an alarming rate. 

Roman suddenly hisses, “there!”, and the group caught sight of a hooded figure running towards the tube from the opposite side of the room. Roman tried to run forward, but Patton grabbed him and Logan and shoved them towards some machines along the wall to hide. 

“What are you doing?” Roman hissed. “We can’t let this rando steal our prize!”

“We don’t even know what this glowy thing is! Much less this rando!” Patton hissed back. 

“Patton is right,” Logan whispered. “Let us first watch what this stranger does with this new creature and if it seems safe we will approach.”

“Fine…”

The three watched from around the machines as the figure punched in some code into the pad on the tube. The tube hissed open and whatever liquid was left in there finished turning into a glowing form. The new being, still glowing, fell back and the hooded stranger was there immediately to catch them. 

At the exact same time, two completely different questions were asked. 

“Is that a human?”

“Wait, is that Virgil?!”

Patton and Logan looked at Roman in confusion. 

“Oh, hell no! I am not letting that emo gloom sorcerer beat me in the one thing I’m good at,” Roman continued, already moving out of their hiding spot. “We are going to rescue this glowy person and show them what real heroes look like!”

“Roman, wait!” Patton called, both him and Logan running after Roman, but said fighter had already thrown his sword in front of the hooded figure’s path, forever accurate in Roman’s hand, and expanded into its ‘large shield’ setting which effectively cut off the offending figure. 

Purple streaks of dark lightning shot from one hand at Roman, who easily evaded it and continued to run. Patton dodged the magic as well, while Logan was able to redirect above the user so some rubble fell from the ceiling and further slowed the not-so-mysterious-anymore figure’s escape. Logan and Patton reached Roman just as said companion held up a dagger to the person’s throat. 

“You thought you could one-up us again, _sunshine_ , but it looks like you underestimated us,” Roman stated proudly, raising his free hand to pull down the person’s hood. 

Indeed, the one who glared back at them, the usual bitterness in his eyes, was Virgil, one of the most talented sorcerers to go to their school before he had been kicked out. 

“Who the fuck are you people and why the hell are you getting in my way?!” Virgil hissed at them. 

“ _We’re_ getting in _your_ way?! _You’re_ getting in our way! We were already here to save this...person when you swooped in and stole our glory! You’re totally riding on our hard work! Again!” Roman exclaimed. 

Logan frowned. “Actually--”

“What?!” Virgil leaned forward dangerously, uncaring of the dagger digging into his neck. “Listen here, you pompous bratty baby, I have no fucking clue who any of you are, but you seem to know me. And if you know me, then you know I don’t appreciate my hard work being ignored. I got myself all the way here on my own. Shutting down the power grid, me. Knocking out every person my way, me. Disabling everything in here, me! And saving this person-”, Virgil hissed- “me. So get out of my fucking face before I knock out all of you wannabe heroes. None of you even know what you’re dealing with.”

“Well, I do know some of what we’re dealing with,” Logan interjected. “For instance, the fact that who you are carrying is not human.”

Virgil's attention finally landed on the other two behind the first loud-mouth. He hadn’t expected anyone else to find out about _him_ , much less understand what he was. 

The one who had spoken seemed to be a technical warlock, while the other one might be a cleric but, wait…

“...Patton?”

Now Logan and Roman were even more confused. 

“Oh, uh, hi Virgil,” Patton answered with a shy wave of his hand. “I’m surprised you remember me.”

“Well, you were one of the few people that were nice to me and tried to hang out with me without some ulterior motive,” Virgil replied bitterly. “I see you still have the same team and they don’t seem to have changed a bit.”

“Wha…? How do you remember Patton and not me?” Roman protested indignantly as he paused putting away his dagger. 

“I already said why,” Virgil retorted, rolling his eyes. “I try to keep only nice memories around, not ones where people call me ‘evil’ cuz of how I look.” Virgil glanced at Logan. “You were actually fine, I guess. You never really did anything to stand out though.”

Logan only managed an indignant sound when suddenly lights began to flicker on from the domed ceiling. 

“Well, seems like my time is up. Not nice catching up with you, goodbye.” With that, Virgil shifted his hold on the still-unconscious person in his arms and began to awkwardly run away from them. 

“Wait!” Logan stopped Virgil. “We can help you.”

“We can?”

“How?”

“We can lead you out of here without encountering anyone on the way,” Logan said. “You told us you knocked out people on your way here. That leaves a trail. That also proves you had no way of knowing if people were ahead of you. We do. If you try to use your same strategy, you’ll get caught. There are a lot more people probably heading this way now that the emergency is over and you can’t fight as well with someone in your hands. So, we can do that for you if we were to encounter anyone with my way.”

Only the faint whirring of machines coming alive around them and faraway shouts of the workers of the facility were heard as Virgil fumed silently. Finally, he sighed heavily. 

“Fine. But we’re getting out the way I came in. And if I have to leave you to escape myself, don’t doubt for a second I will,” Virgil warned. Logan nodded and the team immediately took action. Roman reluctantly helped Virgil carry the unconscious person between each other. Patton took the back while Logan took the front, fingers already flying over his device to start their escape. 

Just as Virgil had said, unconscious bodies lay sprawled in the hallways they walked through before Logan took them down an alternate route of hallways to Virgil’s entrance/exit point, which the shorter male had given him as they walked out of the domed room. The bodies concerned Patton a little, but Virgil assured the kind teen that the people were only unconscious. 

Getting out was definitely much faster than getting in for the trio, although if that was because of the adrenaline in their veins as they evaded officers, or because Virgil’s path was actually shorter, they would never know. However, the chaos of their exit more than made up for the decrease in time. 

Once out under the night sky again and out of the electric security circle, the group of four, five if you counted the unconscious one, took a moment to enjoy the cool breeze and rest. However, just as Virgil began an awkward ‘thank you’ the blinding white glare of searchlights suddenly began to light up the area. 

“Quick, get on!” Virgil rapidly used his magic and, in a cloud of smoke, a giant spider appeared. 

“Augh! What type of animal summon is this?” Roman exclaimed when he caught sight of the giant beast. 

“Um, Virgil, do you have something that isn’t a spider? I’m awfully scared of them,” Patton whimpered. 

“No, and be thankful I’m even offering you guys a ride. I could just ditch you all right now,” Virgil snapped. 

“He’s right,” Logan agreed. “Patton just close your eyes and don’t think of what you’re on. Roman help Virgil get our rescuee on board.”

Roman grumbled but did as he was told, and soon everyone was on. Virgil urged the spider on and it immediately rose and climbed to the top of the trees. 

“Why are we going on top of the trees? Shouldn’t we use them as cover?” Roman asked loudly over the whipping wind. 

“Myria runs faster up here than down there because, if you hadn’t noticed, she’s a giant spider carrying five people,” Virgil retorted. “She’s one of the fastest creatures alive on any terrain, so don’t worry about getting caught. By the way, where is your ride out?”

Even if the wind hadn’t been there to drown out small noises, Virgil still would have been met with silence from his three passengers. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t have a way out?!’

“I’m ashamed to admit that we had not planned so far ahead,” Logan said. 

“No wonder that facility was so easy to infiltrate. These humans are all equally stupid,” Virgil muttered to himself. Then he turned to the other three and said over the wind, “hang on then! The trip to my place gets bumpy!”

True to his word, the ride did get bumpy. It certainly didn’t help that some officers from the facility had managed to track them down and chase them. However, by outmaneuvering their pursuers through a narrow canyon, outpacing them on a plateau, and jumping clear over the edge (to the horror of all three of his passengers), Virgil was able to lose the clingy facility workers and end the journey somewhat smoothly. 

Virgil slid off Myria once she stopped next to the small, rundown house that was pretty much just a glorified shack but had come to be what Virgil called home on this planet. 

Virgil pulled his still-unconscious passenger off after him and carried them into the house, leaving the shock-frozen trio on his spider. After placing his rescuee on his bed, Virgil went back outside to see how the others were doing. Seeing that the trio had managed to get off his spider at least, Virgil proceeded to ‘put her away’. 

“Come inside,” he instructed the trio. 

“I don’t have beds for any of you since I had not planned to get saddled with useless baggage, but one of you can sleep on the couch and the rest will just have to make do on the floor with some extra blankets,” Virgil told them as he led the group into his living room. Roman immediately jumped on the couch. 

“I call the couch!” He exclaimed redundantly. “You all need me and the only way I can be at my best is with proper beauty rest!”

“I guess Logan and I will sleep on the floor,” Patton shrugged with a laugh. 

“I am thrilled to have back pain in my future,” Logan deadpanned. 

“Whatever. I’ll be right back,” Virgil said, ignoring the antics of this group. It was way too late for this. 

After delivering said blankets to the two tolerable ones of the group, Virgil went back into his own bedroom. He pulled out the small, spare mattress he kept in his closet and stretched it on the floor next to his occupied bed. There was no need to worry about the noise he made as he moved around since this was a one-floor house, but he still tried to be quiet. Anyways, as soon as the mattress was good, Virgil let himself drop on it, dirty clothes be damned. 

Tomorrow would be a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah...!
> 
> Virgil is stuck with the trio now, and I'm sure you all know who this glowy person is. 
> 
> They currently don't know the gender of this new being, so they/them pronouns for now. (Except for someone, who might now more than he lets on)
> 
> Anyways, I again don't know what to say, so I'll end here.   
> Stay safe everyone, and take care!  
> Till next week~!


End file.
